Lords of Hogwarts.
by NoelleGalaad
Summary: Still don't know if it will be H/R or H/D. You'll tell me ;) REad!!!
1. Default Chapter

Lords of Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Chapter one Meeting  
  
Hermione was walking with her usually pride to the library. Her two best friends Ron and Harry; had stayed on the quidditch field for the training.  
  
Ron had been taken as a keeper since the beginning of the year. And Harry was now Captain of the Gryffindor Team. The two were very busy with the practices. Hermione didn't complain because she could study for the exams as much as she wanted without listening Ron every minute disturbing her.  
  
As she was walking, Hermione didn't listen to the steps at the corner of the corridor:  
  
-Watch it Granger!  
  
Hermione had crushed right into the body of the one she hated the most in the school.  
  
She hadn't seen him since the last year. Even on the Hogwarts's express, he didn't come as he usually does. So she was a bit surprised when she saw him first. His hairs were soft and shiny like gold. She could guess his muscularly chest behind his sorcery's dress. But the most disturbing was his aura. It was dark, spoiled and superior.  
  
-Granger move! You are in my way mudblood!  
  
-Shut up Malfoy. You could be, instead of the little prate you usually are, courteous.  
  
The blond man begins to laugh. Hermione look at him in disgust.  
  
-I am courteous with true sorcerers not mudbloods. You are nothing Granger. And, if it weren't your golden boy and the weasel, you wouldn't even have a life without your precious library. Oh and were you going now little mudblood? Let me guess…  
  
The smirk on his face was so cruel and ironic that Hermione was speechless for some seconds.  
  
-Oh it hurts Malfoy. Really. I am going to cry. But you should go back to your truly friends, you know? Crabe and Goyle. Oh and your little Pansy.  
  
And with these words, she passes with an ironic smile across him and walks slowly.  
  
But as she passes him, tears go down her skin. She wouldn't cry in front of him for sure, but Malfoy could hurt her sometimes. She knew that perfectly.  
  
  
  
Malfoy stare at the girl as she turns the corridor. To hurt her was one of the most pleasant things in his life. To see her blush and get angry was so…actually he couldn't describe it. It was a real deep pleasure. And he didn't know how he'll live without it when they'll finish Hogwarts.  
  
- Oh I should find another mudblood to torture he said in an ultimate smirk. 


	2. The one with the bet

Chapter two: The bet  
  
-Mister Malfoy you should know better than the other that you are not yet allowed to come to my class late.  
  
Mrs MacGonnagall was watching the pale man in a very severe way. She never like me said Draco to himself. He doesn't do either. As he sees the head of Granger, he smiles, knowing perfectly what to do to make her crazy.  
  
-Have a seat Malfoy and pay attention please.  
  
The voice of MacGonnagall wakes him up and with a very natural ease, he walks in direction of the table of Granger and sit near her. Everyone stairs him at disbelief.  
  
Ron who was in front of them with Harry move closer to Malfoy.  
  
-I don't know what you are doing but I swear that I 'll petrify you if it's wrong Malfoy.  
  
-Oh I am so scared Weasel. Afraid to loose your little girlfriend? Come on !I have more taste than that. For you it can be perfect, just what you need.  
  
-I am here Malfoy said, with annoyance, Hermione, watching him with anger in her eyes.  
  
- I see Granger. With your hair I can't miss you.  
  
-Let her in peace Malfoy or bloody hell!!  
  
-Mr Weasley, something to share with us?  
  
-Actually professor, yes. Could I partner with Malfoy for the practices please?  
  
Everyone, including MacGonagall was speechless. Harry mumbles: are you out of your mind? Did someone put a curse on you or what?  
  
-If you want Weasley but if I ear you two fighting or anything else it will be 50 points for each one. Understood?  
  
Hermione let a glare of despair. Ron let her a tiny smile and winked. Suddenly Hermione and Draco understand the meaning of all this. She blushes and gives Ron a wonderful smile. She couldn't help but she finds him so attractive like that. As the red boy move close to Draco, this one rolled his eyes.  
  
-Bye bye mudblood.  
  
So Weasel, what a beautiful gesture: you let her go with wonder boy just to not be with me. How gentleman. Afraid that I can seduce her?  
  
Ron begins to laugh but the two weren't speaking loud, anyway the professor was busy with Neville.  
  
-Seduce her? You? Malfoy I think she hates you as much as I do and it's saying something. No not afraid at all. But I don't like the fact that you are always around messing up.  
  
-You think you're a knight? Never see a knight with red hair.  
  
-Shut up ferret boy.  
  
Draco gives him a cold ice glare.  
  
-So you think I can't seduce her?  
  
-Nope that 's evidence. Even someone as stupid as you Malfoy should know that.  
  
-It 's a challenge then said smirking Draco.  
  
-No!! No challenge! Don't you dare be around her!  
  
Hermione and Harry turn their head, but Ron reassures them quickly by another wink.  
  
-By Merlin's sake Weasel! You like her! How pathetic!  
  
-I won't say it a third time: s.h.u.t u.p!  
  
As Macgonagall walks to her desk, the two boys stop talking. Draco was very pleased: indeed he knew what was the weakness of the red one: Granger.  
  
He will do what he could to piss him off. He'll show him the power of the Malfoys. He looks one more time to Granger. She could be good to taste anyway: nice butt, a nice breast, her hair was still bushy but she managed to putt it together in a ponytail; very nice eyes indeed.  
  
Hermione fells eyes on her. She lightly blushes.  
  
-I take the bet Weasel.  
  
Ron looks to Draco anger in his big blue eyes.  
  
-I tell you there is no bet.  
  
You know what? You are so weak. Come on Weasel you try at the same time too. If she hates me so much you shouldn't be afraid.  
  
  
  
Well…deal.  
  
Draco was impressed. He manages to make a bet with Weasel and about a girl nothing less. Men, he could dye of laughing! 


	3. The one who had been slapped

Chapter three The one with killing 's tough  
  
  
  
Ron did'nt understand himself: what possibly had come to his brain?  
  
-I'm crazy. I'm completely crazy.  
  
-We all know that Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hermione and Harry was standing in front of him .  
  
-Man, class is over. We 're gonna be late for the practices.  
  
-Yeah Harry sorry.  
  
AS Ron stood up he pulled a face.  
  
-I forgot my broomstick in the room.  
  
-I wait for you in the field Ron but quickly.  
  
-Ok  
  
Harry leaves. Hermione watched more carefully to his companion. She always tough him handsome. Even the first time, when he was on the train and with dirt on his nose. She smiled .  
  
-I am not Bozo the clown, you know? Something wrong with me? Grumbles Ron  
  
- Not at all Ron. Please don't get angry.  
  
That was a first. Hermione asking him to be nicer to her. "Well, a bet with Malfoy and now this, that's a strange day".  
  
-So what?  
  
-Do you remenber the first time that we see each other?  
  
-Well yes. You were as bloody know-it-all than now!  
  
Ron began to laugh . Hermione was so angry that she can't say nothing for the time. She was beginning to share something special to her with him and he blow up everything.  
  
-You are stupid!!  
  
And without thinking she slapped him. 


	4. The one with genius

Disclaimer: Really sorry for my English, but we have to see the good part: that's training!! I want to thanks my first and lonely :D reviewer: merci merci beaucoup ;) !  
  
I don't know yet how to do this story. At the beginning it was only romance but this new chapter may turn the entire thing. I still don't know either if Hermione will go with Ron or with Draco. We shall see after. Anyway, I like when it sounds a little creepy. I must be the only one to like Voldemort loll.  
  
I know that Lucius is oftenly present as someone cruel and brainless. I made him more intelligent and calculator, not as "love blood" than we could see in the others fan fictions.  
  
I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter; it's darker ;). Review please: razz:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
The one with genius  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting comfortably in his chair. Nobody in the slytherin tower dare to disturb him.  
  
"So I have to got a plan" he told to himself "just think about it Draco. Why she hates you? What does she need? What can you do for changing that?  
  
First why she hates me? That's easy. A mudblood like her can't appreciate the greatness and beauty of the Malfoy. Anyway I suppose that it's because I am so superior every time I'm around. But I can't change that. Too suspect. She won't believe it.  
  
But we also know that she needs someone. This little perfect girl…I can already see her mind full of prince charming and her heart full of contained passion. She's damn smart too. I have to win this bet. I must."  
  
-I know!!! Shout Draco.  
  
He stood up in one jump.  
  
-Everything all right Draco? Ask Goyle.  
  
-Yeah. I'm a genius.  
  
And then he began to laugh darkly.  
  
  
  
------------------------ -------------  
  
Red eyes and black cloak, Voldemort was on his throne. The Dark Alliance stood in front of him with a submissive attitude. With a gesture of his hand, they all paid attention to his words. His voice was low and very calm.  
  
-Companions. We've been hiding but it will not take too long now to control the world as we are meant to be. When the time will come you'll be all award. Patience and determination is what we need right now. Destiny is with us my faithful fellows. Malfoy?  
  
A tall blond man made a step.  
  
-Dark Lord?  
  
-Expose your plan.  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised his wand.  
  
-Planificus!  
  
A globe appears in the air with all the most important witchcraft college in the world.  
  
-My Lord. Fellows. You know that to control the important part of the government we must control the big points of them. The importance of these colleges is in the fact that they feed the ministries. As you see here, many of schools are at our side already: Durmstrang in Bulgaria; Bruxaria in Spain; Meridian in Australia; Deathing in Japan; Andirons in the US; Kristar in India and Meckel in Persia. Which means that we already control 75 per cent of the wizard world. When the time will come they all stand for the Dark Alliance. But there are two colleges who are missing and two very important one.  
  
-Beauxbatons and Hogwarts said one very slim man.  
  
-Right Jones. Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. We have to get these schools.  
  
Lucis made a wave with his wand and the globe became the image of the two castles.  
  
-Beauxbatons is in France. The director is Mme Maxime. They don't study dark magic at all. Their professor of DADA is worse than Lockhart. I suggest your highness to send someone from Bruxaria there. It will make an impact. As for Mme Maxime it will be very easy to make her leave the country: giants still afraid people.  
  
Lucis wait for a sign of his Lord to continue. Voldemort sheik lightly his head.  
  
-And Hogwarts…that's another story. Hogwarts remains in United-Kingdom. The head master is Dumbledore. He's fond of mud bloods and we all know from experience that the best's auroras have been made in that school. But we have a support in the person of the potion teacher Severus Snape.  
  
At this name, the Dark Lord smiles.  
  
-I won't be so sure of that Malfoy. But we can use him for now.  
  
Lucius took his wand off. The image disappears.  
  
-There is another problem my Lord: Harry Potter.  
  
Everyone kept his breath. Voldemort slowly got up.  
  
-There will be no more problem with Potter. We'll try to bring him to our side.  
  
Lucius was the first to regain his mind.  
  
-But my Lord, Harry Potter will never join us.  
  
-Not if we try to tempt him with our true face.  
  
-What do you mean my Lord? Ask Jones  
  
-Don't worry companions. I'm a genius. Said Voldemort in an ultimate smirk and then he began to laugh darkly. 


End file.
